La guerre détruit tout, même les plus courageux
by mxlleromane.yahiaoui
Summary: Hermione est perdue dans l'oubli. Drago est le seul qui le remarque. L'aidera t-il ou l'a laissera t-il sombrer?


BOOOONJOUUUR!

Je commence aujourd'hui ma première Dramione!

Bon je vais tout de suite vous prévenir: C'est noir. Je ne voulais pas changer le contexte de leur vie à Pouddlard,

parce-qu'il n'était pas copains-copains.

IL y aura des **scènes de violence** courtes et il n'y en aura pas beaucoup je ne suis pas sadique.

IL y aura 1 ou 2 **LEMONS** donc je mets dès à présent un **!AVERTISSEMT!**

Bon, je n'obligerais personne en capturant ses proches à me mettre des **rewiews**, mais 1 de temps en temps, ça fait

très plaisir et je répondrais à chacune d'elle

**ATTENTION**: L'HISTOIRE EST A MOI ET A MOI SEUL LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A **J-K ROWLING.**

Quelque point de l'histoire:

On est encore à Pouddlard, en sixième année. Drago n'a pas reçu de mission, Dumbledore ne meurt pas, Rogue non plus.

Bon beh voili voilou voilà le début de mon histoire.

oOo

Hermione Jane Granger était une fille pleins d'ambitions, le savoir collant à sa peau et reflètant dans ses yeux.

Elle avait toujours été courageuse, d'où son admission à Gryffondor. Malgrè les surnoms de "Miss-je-tout" et

autre, elle n'avait jamais cillé à la passion pour l'intelligence.

En cette sixième année, elle savait que tout allait changer. Les lueurs du ciel se teintait de gris, l'orage était

palpable. Voldemort devenait puissant, Harry anxieux, Dumbledore absent. Elle se sentait seul, Ginny collée à Seamus,

Ron à Lavande et Harry à son foutu livre de potion. Délaisée par ses amis, qui ne se préocuppait même pas de savoir

si elle allait bien.

Elle aurait pu se sentir bien dans ses bouquins, sa chambre, mais elle cohabitait avec Drago Malefoy. Et cohabiter

avec ce serpent n'était pas de tout repos. Elle devait supporter ses sauts d'humeur ses vêtements trainants partout,

ses insultes à répetitions ou encore les cris de ses conquêtes chaque nuit.

Mais elle ne disait rien, se mordait la langue et attendait patiemment.

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois. Elle ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, ne rigolait plus, ne répliquait plus. Elle avait

perdu ce côter si vivant qui faisait frémir ses ennemis.

A chaque fois qu'on l'a regardait de travers, elle relevait la sienne, et plongeait son regard de flamme dans celui

qui l'a regardait et il finissait par baisser les yeux.

Par Malefoy. Il continuait. Comme si il lui était impossible de vivre sans lui donner envie de sauter de la tour la

plus haute de Pouddlard. Et à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin, elle se levait et s'en allait, devant supporter

le goût de métal dans sa bouche, essayant d'oublier que sa vie était aussi misérable que la sienne, juste que

chacun avait sa façon de s'exprimer.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour. Elle était assit à leur table, étudiant comme chaque jour, plongeant sa tête dans

la connaisance. Malefoy l'avait regarder. Il l'avait observer et avait compris, elle était détruite. Détruite par

l'iminence de la guerre, par l'absence de ses amis, par la perte de vie. Et elle arrivait à le cacher. Elle restait

fermée, essayant d'oublier chaque mots, chaque insultes qu'on lui faisait subir.

Il avait taper son poing sur la table elle avait sursauter, et avait recommencer.

\- Granger! avait-il grogner.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, s'attendant à une autre insulte.

Cette fois ci, il se leva, posa ses deux mains sur chaque bord de sa feuille et grogna une deuxième fois:

\- Hermione!

Elle sursauta, et cette fois releva la tête, l'étonnement passant dans son regard. Il l'avait appeller Hermione.

Comment? Leur amitié n'avait jamais exister, n'existerait jamais surtout en ce moment. La guerre ne faisait que

commencer et les clans étaient déjà bien faits. Ils étaient ennemis. Peut-être qu'un jour l'un aurait le sang de

l'autre sur les mains. Mais elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et ce fût celui de Malefoy qui fût étonner.

Tellement de sentiments venaient de passés dans ses yeux. La haine. La tristesse. La peur. La souffrance.

Comment pouvait-elle paraître aussi stable, avec tant de douleur refoulée en elle.

Il autrait vulu s'approcher, et toucher son nez avec le sien, il lui aurait transmis un peu de bonheur. Mais il

était bel et bien ennemi et il ne voulait pas détruire cette réputation et cette carapace qu'il sétait forgé en

si peu de temps, celle d'un vrai Malefoy, celle d'un combatant de guerre.

Alors, il l'avait regarder et lui avait dit :

\- Tu veux manger en bas ?

D'habitude il lui aurait dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger, et elle n'aurait pas bronché, serait desçendue et

aurait fait semblant déviter leur regards. Il n'était pas devenu gentil. Il avait été tout bonnement effrayer par

le mal-être de Granger.

Elle fit non de la tête, et retourna dans son parchemin. Mais quelque chose avait changer elle le savait. Elle avait

vu Malefoy effrayer par son regard. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait endurait. Et cela était légérement appaisant.

Enfin quelqu'un qui avait vu, même si elle ne savait que ça ne changerait rien, son malde vivre, de survivre.

Elle mangea et partit se coucher, n'adressant ni signe de tête, ni au revoir à Malefoy.

Hermione ne se mutilait pas. Elle trouvait ça imbécile, ça ne détruisait qu'a petit feu. Non, se perdre dans l'ouli de

soi-mêmeça s'était une bonne façon de sombrer. Elle ne voulait personne pour l'aider, elle ne voulait pas consulter.

Elle fera ça quand la guerre sera terminer, quand le sang de tant d'innoncence aura couler.

Elle essayera d'avoir une belle vie, mais pour l'instant elle s'enfermait dans l'illusion qu'elle ne pouvait être heurese

avec cet atmosphère de bataille.


End file.
